


End of the Draught

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut, do I really have to say smut if it's mine?, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wonder how Jack and Ianto first started their  'thing' during season one.</p><p>This is one of my versions of a first time, down in the archives while only the sound of the settling hub and their beating hearts.</p><p>smutt ... of Course, come on this is me here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Draught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts), [meretrixvilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/gifts).



Ianto was unsure of how to start … something.

Since starting work he had become intensely aware of Jack's proximity at any given time and for some reason he felt today was 'do or die' time.

Ironically Jack seemed to have the same idea and Ianto turned from a filing cabinet down in the archives to find Jack leaning against his desk watching him.

Ianto considered his position and dropped the remaining files, starting to walk towards him with more confidence than he really felt.

When he approached Jack, he could feel the heat radiating from the bigger man, and in the chilliness of the underground room, it felt welcome.

Ianto stopped walking, hesitating as he watched Jack's eyebrow slowly rise.

Jack was still leaning back against the desk, like he was openly challenging Ianto. He was compelled to push himself forward, get closer to that warmth.

His cock twitched again, finally realizing something was happening.

Jack reached out and touched Ianto's chin, his calloused hand gently stroking the lightly stubble speckled skin. "You forgot to shave, not like you."

Ianto shivered, still certain that he was holding himself up by sheer force of will—his legs had already turned to jelly, and were going to give way if he didn't hold on to Jack.

But he didn't have to.

Jack stepped forward a little and kissed Ianto, whose heart started to fly about in his chest like a hummingbird trapped in a cage, endlessly growing into a feeling he didn't even recognize.

His insides fluttered and he felt dizzy for a moment, kept in the physical moment only by the power of the kiss. He had wanted this for so long, not even knowing it until now, and now he had it, and it was _damn_ good.

Jack's stubble was like sandpaper against his, but his lips were soft as butter, and he tasted masculine and sexy, just like Ianto would expect him to.

He couldn't believe this wasn't a fantasy.

His wet dream becoming real.

How could it be real, when it was playing out exactly like how Ianto wanted it to?

Just as Lisa said it would.

Lisa.

Ianto hesitated, knowing deep down that this was not about Lisa at all.

Jack felt the indecision and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and pulled him even closer, ramping Ianto's excitement up to another level. Now he could feel how solid and muscular that chest really was, like a wall against his own, heart beating strongly underneath.

The smell was thick, like smoke and Ianto swallowed as he imagined Jack's smoke like a heady golden mist, mixing with his own hot red tendrils of longing.

And down below, well, Ianto wasn't the only one getting hard. When he felt the other man's cock grow, under those pants, his own stiffened considerably, almost painfully in his suit trousers.

Jack pulled away to look at him again, eyes narrowed a little, like he was considering something.

"You didn't know I was gay, did you," he whispered.

"N-no," said Ianto. "Not at all. I mean, I wished…"

Jack laughed. "Yeah. I wished too."

He pressed his lips to Ianto's again. Ianto finally became animated and started slowly running his hands down Jack's sides. The blue fabric was rough textured and stiff, with all kinds of thick seams and his chest pockets. When he came up to Jack's chest, he brushed over the angled open collar, and a tingle went down his spine yet again.

Nope, he just couldn't resist a man in uniform at all. Especially the braces.

After penetrating Ianto's mouth with his tongue, searching, exploring, dominating, Jack moved down to his jaw line and neck, sucking the skin there like he didn't even care who saw the bruises the next day.

It was like he had a well of lust that had built up, and Ianto was astonished to find just how deep it went, or that it existed at all. He gasped and moaned as Jack worked on the tender skin on his neck and collarbones, pressing himself closer to the other man, almost grinding his crotch against his.

When Jack slipped his hands over Ianto's shirt and started to open it, Ianto froze for a moment and struggled to speak, as overwhelmed as he was by desire. "There aren't any cameras in here, are there?"

"Office romances, remember?" said Jack. "No cameras except in the upper levels, Hub and the medical room. No one cares about the Archives."

Didn't Ianto know it.

Lisa not three corridors away, relying on him.

This.

Jack went back to attacking Ianto's neck savagely, like he had just reminded himself of how free they were to continue in here, only pausing to completely remove Ianto's shirt. "Don't worry about these; I have a cream that can clear them up, if you want. I personally think they look fantastic on your alabaster skin."

As soon as the shirt fell, he ran his big, warm hands over Ianto's skin, brushing over his toned muscles and chest hair and bones.

"God, you're sexy," said Jack.

"Really?"

Jack looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, yes. You're so goddamn good-looking. You have no idea how many times I tried to imagine what was under those clothes."

"I did the same for you," he admitted. Ianto couldn't help it; he laughed. This was like a dream come true.

It _was_ a dream come true.

"Of course you did." Jack started kissing down his chest, his fingers dancing over Ianto's skin, which was heating up. Despite the cool air, he was getting a little sweaty, a sheen of damp covering his back.

When Jack unzipped his pants, he gave a tiny little moan, realizing belatedly that he should probably be quiet; there _were_ other people elsewhere in the building, after all. Tosh could check the coms at any time, just to see where he was.

But it was so difficult.

He didn't even have his cock out and he was the most ravenous and full of desire he had ever been in his life. Jack tugged Ianto's pants down, immediately wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking.

"Back against the wall," Jack said, his voice taking on a frantic pitch.

Ianto immediately complied, resting his naked back against the cool plaster and closing his eyes, barely able to stand still in anticipation of what was to come. Jack knelt down and started licking the tip of his cock slowly, going down the shaft with patient strokes, trying to get Ianto as hard as possible before he did anything else.

"Oh, God," whispered Ianto, and he heard Jack's amused chuckle.

Jack took his entire cock into his mouth, getting it nice and wet with his tongue, which generously swirled all around it. A hand came up to take Ianto's balls and squeeze them gently, stroking and fondling them. Ianto squirmed a little, trying to press himself against the wall to dissipate all the extra energy now flowing through him. He bucked his hips against Jack's face involuntarily, trying his hardest to keep himself under control.

Jack pulled away and used his hand to keep the momentum going. "I might have to handcuff you if you can't keep still."

The thought made Ianto slide down the wall a little. He could barely handle himself with how erotic this scene was, and he hadn't even seen Jack naked yet. It was like he was in high school again, getting his first blowjob, and struggling not to orgasm prematurely.

Jack got to work on Ianto's cock again, now settling into a rhythm. Ianto chanced a glance down and saw Jack's eyes looking right up at him, sending a bolt of electricity through him and right into his cock.

Jack held the eye contact, and even though it was he who was kneeling on the floor with Ianto's cock in his mouth, it was Ianto who felt like he was staring into the eyes of a predator.

Jack had him—physically and emotionally—that much was true. And now, mostly naked with his cock in Jack's mouth, Ianto couldn't help but feel like his heart was opening, light coming out of it and love going in.

This was what happened when you found out the person you liked, liked you back.

The feeling was something magical—the beginning of a new, beautiful connection.

Lisa hadn't considered this, Ianto's fragile heart that she had only briefly known. She didn't know that her little soldier boy was craving someone to hold him, not the other way around.

"Oh, Jack, I'm going to—"

Jack didn't change a single thing about what he was doing to Ianto's dick, but he did take a hand and stroke Ianto's inner thighs lightly, making the skin jump. This extra burst of stimulation was exactly what Ianto needed to go over the edge, and with a half-muffled groan, he came.

His buttocks clenched and he shuddered, still pushing against the wall for support.

His hands fisted as the orgasm flooded through him, Jack slowing down and carrying him through the crest of the wave as he exploded, ropes of cum shooting out as Jack gleefully watched. As he came down, Jack slowly licked him clean, and then stood up, wrapping his arms around him.

The warmth and physical security was exactly what he needed now, though he almost felt drugged in the aftermath of the orgasm. When he returned to himself somewhat, he pulled up his pants and buttoned them, half-heartedly searching the floor for his shirt, spotting it quite far away.

Jack must have tossed it.

The room was still as silent as it ever was. He could only hear the hum of the fluorescent lighting and the freezers in the archive tomb, as well as the beating of their hearts and their humid breaths.

"Thank you," Ianto managed. "That was… damn good."

"Thanks."

"Now… what about you?" asked Ianto, looking up in Jack's eyes again. The intensity had softened, but it was still there.

Jack brushed his thumb over Ianto's lip, which was puffy from all the making out. "Next time."

"Next time?"

"There'll be a next time," said Jack. "And I'd like to see what you can do then. But right now, you have to sleep."

"Yeah. But I'm looking forward to it," said Ianto, smiling dopily.

Jack helped him to the camp bed, never asking why it was there or how often Ianto slept in the hub.

He pulled the blanket over him and soothed his brow as he watched Ianto's eyelids flutter against his cheeks.

Jack hadn't expected that.

An empathic.

Wow.

Jack skipped back up to his office with a feeling of euphoria he hadn't felt on many years.

He dropped down into his bunker and started to remove his trousers as he hummed softly, and cleaned himself, his own release now evident.

Jack paused to reconsider his opinion of his archivist.

Definitely a match.


End file.
